


Why are you like this?

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, additional characters soon, bye, i miss samhwi, i should stop using the tags, jdk light angst maybe, sideships soon, wtf is this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some cliché highschool love story, wherein Lee Daehwi fell in love with Kim Samuel, his new classmate.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> used their english names for the plot  
> let"s not give sAMhWi uP

**First thing that comes to Daehwi's mind when he stepped to his new classroom?**

 

**  
_Kim Samuel._ **

 

**  
The said guy was sitting on one of the student's table, looking at the window. Even the only view was his back. Daehwi knew it was him.**

 

**  
Samuel looked at Daehwi and flashed a small smile to him.**

 

  
  
**_Damn_ , he thought. _I thought I moved on._**

  
  
**He didn't expect that the guy who taught him how to fall in love, the guy who broke his heart, the guy who made him cry, would be his classmate again.**

  
  
**What he didn't expect more, was that _he was still in love Kim Samuel._**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daehwi wasn't excited at all. Who would be excited on the first day of school? Definitely not him. After last schoolyear, he tried being nice, got some friends and those "friends" where the ones who bullied him, do you expect him to be excited? _Fucking no._

 

 

  
  
He sat at the end of the class, avoiding any interactions with his classmates. It was new to him because everyone knew he talks a lot and he couldn't live by a day without talking. One of the reasons, why he was hated. (He got lots of friends. But where are they now?) He changed.

 

 

  
  
Daehwi kept his head down, not daring to look at his classmates. They were all happy to see each other, and here he was; lonely.

 

 

  
"No time to feel like a shit, David Lee," he mumbled to himself. "Or at least, this is not the right time."

 

 

 

  
There was chair on his side, and, of course, no one sat beside him. He was fine with it. It was better than to have an awkward atmosphere with your seatmate.  
  


 

 

 

  
"Good morning, class!" their schoolyear adviser greeted them. Daehwi finally looked up.

 

 

  
  
"How was your vacation?" she asked.  
  


 

 

  
A chorus of "too short" and "fun" was heard. Daehwi didn't say anything.  
  


 

 

  
"Shall we introduce ourselves?" the teacher smiled. "I'm your schoolyear adviser, Christina. You can call me Ma'am Chris. You'll be stuck with me for a year, I hope we all can get along!"

 

 

  
  
_Her introduction sounds like she's one of the students,_ Daehwi thought. _Nice_.  
  


 

 

  
She pointed to the first student on the first row, signalling him to introduce himself.

 

 

  
"Hey, sup. The name's Lai Guanlin. Y'all can call me Edward or Guanlin, whichever you prefer. 17. From Taipei. I really wanna be a swaggy rapper in the future because I like hiphop," the guy, Guanlin, introduced, making the students laughed.  
  


 

 

  
Daehwi knew him. He was his classmate last year. He was very shy, at first. But when he got used in the surroundings, he started talking a lot. Daehwi never get the chance to talk to him.  
  


 

 

  
The next guy stood up. Daehwi tilted his head, observing the guy.

 

 

  
  
"He must be new," Daehwi mumbled. "And he looks good--- shut up, self."  
  


 

 

  
"Hey. I'm Samuel Kim. Kim Samuel. I'm 16. Nice to meet you all," the guy greeted with a smile.

 

 

  
  
_Ah, Kim Samuel_ , he glanced at his used-to-be bestfriend, Somi, who was smiling really wide with her friends teasing her slightly. _Ennik's crush._

 

 

  
  
No wonder he was liked by many people. He looked good. Daehwi was admittedly gay (his schoolmates don't care about gender, because most of them are either gay/lesbian or bisexual) and he regret not seeing Samuel earlier (Samuel's classroom was at the end at the hall, Daehwi's at the other end. They maybe crossed path, but Daehwi didn't notice him.) He just heard his name from Somi who had the hugest crush on Samuel.

 

 

  
_Ennik was right. Samuel looks really good._

 

 

  
  
"Hey, little boy at the back! It's your turn."  
  


 

 

  
Daehwi turned back into reality when the teacher called him out, his classmates snickering. He stood up, blushing slightly, "A-ah, sorry. The name's Daehwi Lee. You can call me David. It's nice to meet you."

 

 

  
  
Daehwi glanced at Samuel.  
  


 

 

  
Daehwi swore Samuel smiled at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi thought a lot of things on the first week of school.

He went to school an hour before the bell rings. Who would go to school this early, anyway?  


 

  
When he stepped in the room. Of course, Samuel just had to be in there. Fate had been always bad to Daehwi. Very bad.

 

  
  
  
Like on his first year, when he realized how he was scared of Kang Dongho, but the said guy just had to like him. _Jesus Christ._

 

  
  
Samuel looked at his direction and blinked, before going back to what he was doing. He was looking at the window.

 

  
  
Daehwi sighed in relief. _Okay, good. No talking._

 

  
  
  
He took the seat at the back again, still now wanting to talk to anyone. He buried his face on his arms, wanting to sleep but ended up thinking how not nice it was to have a crush on the first of school and to his ex-bestfriend's crush. _Okay, I fucked up._

 

  
  
  
It was the second day of his school. Classes weren't that serious so Daehwi just slept the whole day.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
It was on the third day of school when he got his first not actual talk with his classmate.

  
  
  
Of course, it wasn't Daehwi who approached first.

  
  
It was Samuel.

  
  
Daehwi couldn't see the exercises written on the board. He got a poor eyesight. He quietly stood up before walking in front, sitting on the floor and answering the exercises quickly. It was Math. _I can't fail Math._

 

  
  
"Daehwi-ya,"

 

  
  
No one had ever called him Daehwi for the past five years (except his mom). People in America just couldn't pronounce his name right, so he settled being called David.

 

  
  
  
He looked up and saw Samuel smiling widely at him, "Fighting!"

 

  
  
Daehwi gave a quick smile and a nod before turning away and continued writing. He could feel his face burning up, because _Did he just do that?_

 

  
  
He heard Samuel chuckled.

 

  
  
Daehwi thought he'd fail the exercise.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
It was on the lunch time on the fourth day when he bumped into Samuel who was carrying their notebooks, not literally.

 

  
  
"Hi Daehwi!" Samuel greeted, with a smile.

 

  
  
_How can he smile while carrying those notebooks?_

 

  
  
"Just call me David," he smiled slightly, praising all the God and saint he knew because he wasn't stuttering (but he swore his smile looked constipated), "Hi."  


 

  
Samuel just shook his head, the smile never leaving his face, "Nope. Gotta bring this to Ma'am Jane. Bye Daehwi!"

 

  
  
Daehwi thought he wouldn't mind being called by his real name, if it's Samuel.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
The next day he saw Samuel and Somi laughing and walking together at the hallway.  


 

  
Daehwi thought he heard his heart crashing but he brushed it off.  
  



	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi and Samuel are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i didnt update for days because i was reading jinhwi (and panwink) ffs.  
> im guilty.

The second week of school started.   
  
  


 

  
Daehwi went an hour before the bell. For a reason, he felt sleepy. He slept the whole weekend. He slept for more than 16 hours, but he was still sleepy.  
  


 

  
  
But, of course, something just have to wake him up. 

 

  
  
  
He already expected Samuel to be in the room. The younger had always been the earliest.   
  


 

  
  
What he didn't expect was Somi was with her. Sitting on the same table, shoulders touching, smiling at each other.  
  


 

  
  
Daehwi didn't enter the classroom until the bell started ringing.  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
The next day their adviser assigned the a permanent seat. Of course, it was bad for Daehwi. 

 

  
  
Who would've thought Somi will be his seatmate?  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Hey, David," Somi called Daehwi out, making the said boy to stop writing.  
  


 

  
"Yeah?"

 

  
  
"Samuel told me you two are friends," Somi started with a small smile. "I didn't know you two were close. When did you become friends? You didn't know him, just last year... "

 

  
  
_We are?_

 

  
  
Daehwi looked at the other side of the classroom where Samuel was seated. Conicidentally, the younger boy was already looking at him and flashed him a bright smile.  
  
  
"Samuel must be really nice," Somi answered her own question, looking at Daehwi and Samuel's semi-interaction.  
  


 

  
Daehwi smiled back at Samuel, "Yeah, he is."  
  


 

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  
  
It was lunch time and Daehwi didn't really like eating so he stayed in their classroom, writing songs.

 

  
  
' _Cause everyday, I'm thinking of you._  
 _Dreaming of us, dreaming of the things we could do._

 

  
  
"Hey, Daehwi!"

 

  
  
Daehwi closed his notebook by reflex and looked at the person who called him with wide eyes.  
  


 

  
Of course, it was Samuel. 

 

  
  
"H-hey Sam," he stuttered, _way to go David._   
  


 

  
"What are you writing? Why aren't you eating? Why are you alone in our classroom?"

 

  
  
"Which question am I supposed to answer first?"

 

  
  
"Everything!"  
  


 

 

 

  
Daehwi left out a laugh. Samuel was just too cute.   
  


 

  
"Oh, wow. I made you laugh," Samuel said, amazed by himself. "What date is today? I should mark it!"

 

  
  
"Shut up," Daehwi muttered, still laughing. "What are you doing here, by the way? Aren't you supposed to be eating?"

 

  
  
"You didn't answer any of my question," Samuel pointed out, grinning. "I was about to, but I saw you here. Do you wanna eat lunch with me?"

 

  
  
And Daehwi couldn't help but to agree.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no proper plot at all. I'm just going with the flow.  
> ANYWAY  
> SUPPORT SAM'S DEBUT!!!1!


End file.
